


Crossing Lines

by Cassieblanca



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Antagonist Edelgard von Hresvelg, Blue Lions Linhardt von Hevring, Drama, Gay Linhardt von Hevring, Hegemon Edelgard von Hresvelg, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassieblanca/pseuds/Cassieblanca
Summary: Bonds are not so easily forgotten. During war, feelings are far more difficult to cope with when someone you once loved is on the other side.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: This fic is heavily lifted from an RP my dear friend and I did. I enjoyed the story we made greatly and decided to rework it into a fic. I hope you enjoy it as well.

Linhardt valued his research more then he valued most things. He was willing to do most anything if it meant he got to learn something new about his crest research.   
  
So, color him surprised when the war started, and he realized he had _morals_.   
  
Maybe it had something to do with his unintentional alliance with the Blue Lions. When he was still a student, he decided to transfer classes to learn under professor Byleth, as it seemed like an excellent opportunity to further his research. He was right, of course. Linhardt enjoyed his time with the Blue Lions—they were all interesting in their own ways and he learned a lot from them all. Caspar had mourned Linhardt like he had died when he transferred. He assured him, and many of the others, that it was purely for crest related learnings, and nothing else. Linhardt recalled explaining that no matter what class, he was still a Black Eagle at heart.   
  
Then Edelgard declared war. And everything fell apart.   
  
He lost contact with his fellow Black Eagles quickly after the war began and found himself running in the direction of the Blue Lions. Over the course of five years he only caught glances of his former classmates on the battlefield, though he never got close enough. He never did see Caspar on the battle ground, a fact Linhardt didn’t realize he was incredibly grateful for.   
  
It wasn’t as if Linhardt didn’t agree with some of Edelgard’s ideals, he just didn’t agree with how she decided to go about it. The bloodshed made him sick to his stomach. Maybe he was bias, having shared classes with him, but Linhardt is certain that Dimitri would have been willing to help change the world for good had she simply thought to discuss her ideals with him.    
  
Linhardt isn’t sure Dimitri is terribly willing to talk _now_.   
  
Despite his alliance with the Blue Lion’s, he hardly considered himself one of them. They protected him and allowed him to stay at their bases and camps, and Linhardt repaid them by offering up some of his healing magic. They never asked for more from him, which Linhardt was eternally grateful. He did not want to fight his friends, nor did he want to see anyone he cared about die, no matter the side of the war they stood on. His pacifist nature made it hard for him to endure the hardships of war, so Linhardt spent his days trying to help people with his magic. It was risky—he knew if he was caught by the Empire, Edelgard would never let him go. But there were people—children, elderly, who were caught in the crossfire who did not deserve the suffering forced upon them. Whenever he could, Linhardt would make his way into a town to help heal the wounded.  
  
Linhardt found himself doing just that. The Blue Lion’s campgrounds were further away from the town he was currently at, though still calling it a town was being generous. Most of the buildings and homes were burnt down, many of the shops that were still standing looked like they were ransacked by thieves. Linhardt was in one of the last standing buildings, tending to the injured the best he could when a man rushed in, closing the door to the shop fast.  
  
“Close the windows...! The Empire is here...!”  
  
Linhardt felt a cold chill run down his spine.  
  
\--  
  
Outside, a small group of the Empire’s army walked through the ransacked town. Hubert looked around; brows furrowed as he turned to Ferdinand.   
  
“There is quite a bit of magic in the air.” he said lowly. “Keep your eyes open—The enemy is here.”  
  
Ferdinand nodded, hand on his sword as he walked ahead of Hubert. He walked through the town, searching though the few buildings that were still standing when he reached one at the edge of town. Ferdinand paused, listening as he heard the faint sound of whispers and pained moans. Ferdinand breathed in, forcing the door open with a grunt. As expected, he found many of the towns people, most of which looked to be either dead or dying. As he scanned the room, his eyes fell on a made with long dark hair that made Ferdinand gasp.   
  
“Linhardt...”   
  
He watched Linhardt tense, slowly turning to fully face him. Oh, Ferdinand could cry—It’s been so long since he has seen his dear friend...  
  
Linhardt offered a tense smile, rubbing his hands together.  
  
“Ferdinand...what a surprise.” He spoke slowly as Ferdinand stared at him. “...Ferdinand, please. I beg of you—forget you saw me.”  
  
“Linhardt...” He breathed, moving his hair out of his face in his distress. “You’re aware—Lady Edelgard has you marked as wanted, don’t you?” Ferdinand kept his voice down, not wanting to frighten the people, or Linhardt for that matter, but also not willing to attract his men outside. Least of all, Hubert.  
  
“If you come quietly, I am _certain_ I can make a case for you...!”  
  
Linhardt looked away from him, his frown tight on his lips.   
  
“I know what case there will be made for me Ferdinand. I know how my days will be spent. Weaponizing and manufacturing artificial crest stones. I have seen my future and I—” Linhardt breathed in hard, looking at him once more with clenched fists that seemed to be shaking. “Ferdinand, _please_...”  
  
Ferdinand is not so naïve as to think Edelgard would want him for any other reason than that. Linhardt was too valuable, with his knowledge and power, to let roam free.   
  
“Ferdinand, I’m just a medic...” Linhardt continued. “Please--don’t tell anyone I am here...I beg of you...”  
  
Damn it all, Ferdinand clenched his jaw, his grip on his sword tight. He jumped slightly, snapping out of his frustration when he heard Hubert calling for him. Ferdinand’s eyes met with Linhardt’s--desperate and pleading as he listened to the soft cries of the children in the small shop.  
  
“...There’s no one here!” Ferdinand called out, quickly backing out of the shop, closing the door fast. He was struck with the horrible thought that he really was soft when Hubert appeared before him. Hubert stared at him as Ferdinand gave a jump in surprise.   
  
“No one, huh?” he spoke, expression stern.  
  
“Ah--” Ferdinand leaned against the door as casually as he could. “No one. Maybe the magic you feel is residual?”   
  
“Funny you say that, to a mage of all people.” Hubert narrowed his eyes at him. An average man would cower at such an intense gaze. Ferdinand held himself easily.   
  
“...Step aside Ferdinand.”   
  
Ferdinand looked at him, feet planted firmly to the ground as his heart raced.  
  
“Hubert, can’t we just leave?” he asked, faking a yawn. “We’ve been at this for _hour s_, after all, and I--”   
  
“Ferdinand, do not make me arrest you for treason.” Hubert cut him off, glaring at him now. “Step aside, _now_.”  
  
“Since when is it treason to want to take a break!?” Ferdinand snapped, glancing away from him. Breathing in, Ferdinand looked at him once more, reaching his hand out, fingertips touching the buttons of Hubert’s coat. “Please, Hubert...? Let’s just...go.”   
  
“.......” Hubert looked at Ferdinand, expression softening. Breathing out, he closed his eyes, shoulders loosening like he was to acquiesce.   
  
Only to shoot a bolt of magic at the door, sending it smashing wide open.   
  
“You’ve always been a poor liar, Ferdinand.”  
  
Ferdinand gasped, body tense as he heard the gasps of the people within the building. Ferdinand clenched his fists, glaring at Hubert, who stood tall with authority as their forces quickly entered the shop, taking the people captive at his motion.  
  
“I would suggest you become serious about this war. You knew eventually it would come to this.” Hubert spoke, practically scowling Ferdinand. “You cannot protect them—and leaving them with someone as brilliant as Linhardt could be the difference between winning and losing this war....”  
  
“They were all dead or dying.” Ferdinand snapped, looking away with a with a scowl of his own. “I didn’t think it mattered.”   
  
“It _matters_. We work for Lady Edelgard—we serve her will—you would do well to remember that.”  
  
“I _do_ know that.” He snapped, pushing past Hubert aggressively, watching as they pulled Linhardt out, dragging him away. He watched, helplessly as they bound his hands.  
  
Linhardt looked up at Ferdinand, managing a weak smile. “.... Thanks anyway...”   
  
With that farewell, Linhardt grunted, having been practically thrown into the back of the cart, now a prisoner at the hands of the Empire. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ferdinand sat in front of his vanity, brushing out his long, wavy locks before he dressed for bed. He had his nightly cup of lavender tea beside him that he occasionally took sips of to relax himself from the days incredibly tiring and unfortunate events. Hubert walked over with a small smile, having just dressed down his pants and shirt. He ran his hands up Ferdinand’s arms, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his ear.   
  
Ferdinand scowled, flipping his hair back to hit Hubert in the face.   
  
“.... Ferdinand. Really.”   
  
Ferdinand ignored him, continuing to brush his hair with a tense expression, his nose only slightly elevated in his response. Hubert straightened his back, his hands resting on Ferdinand’s shoulders, watching him through the mirror.   
  
".... Ferdinand. The point of this was to end the war more quickly. You of all people should understand the value of doing so."   
  
“If you keep talking to me, I’ll have you arrested for treason.”   
  
"....." Hubert closed his eyes, breathing out a deeply. "Ferdinand. Look at me."   
  
“......” Ferdinand set his brush down, standing up with crossed arms as he turned to face Hubert.   
  
"You went along with this war because you believe in Lady Edelgard's purpose, did you not?" Hubert asked calmly.   
  
Ferdinand frowned, picking up his tea. “Yes.”   
  
"Then by now you know that our war is a lonely one, with little in the way of support, and nearly unmanageable in its hurdles." Hubert spoke slowly, each word dipping in importance. "Every chance we do not take puts our goal further and further out of reach. If we lose, we shall all be branded war criminals, and put to the sword. When we win, history will remember only some of us as war criminals---I have prepared myself to walk this path, where no one else will, so that we may live to see the dawn of our ambitions. I did not kill those soldiers, towns people and children--I simply apprehended our best chance of victory that exists to us."   
  
“I understand how this war works; I’ve been fighting it for five years.” Ferdinand said, managing to withhold his annoyance only somewhat. “But that is no reason to not show mercy. People call us murderers— I like to prove them wrong.”   
  
"We murdered no one. We took an enemy captive. Tell me, Ferdinand, where precisely I have done any worse than anyone else."   
  
“Letting them go would have changed nothing...!” He snapped, failing to hide his annoyance any longer. “And Linhardt is our dear friend! We’re keeping a _friend_ imprisoned!”   
  
"Those who walk beneath the enemy banner are the enemy. Had the two of you met in battle, he would have killed you with little hesitation."   
  
“Linhardt is a pacifist and you know it.” Ferdinand snapped, rolling his eyes. He looked at his tea, not in the mood for it any longer. He pushed past Hubert to dump it out the window.   
  
"....." Hubert gave a long sigh, watching him closely from the vanity. "Believe what you will. Regardless of how you may feel about it, I am trying to _save_ lives, Ferdinand."   
  
“Most of those people we took prisoner are going to die in a jail cell!” Ferdinand exclaimed. “No one has been saved.”   
  
"But in time, ending the war sooner _will_." Hubert’s jaw tightened as he frowned, looking away from a glowering Ferdinand. "...You've never understood my reasons or seen eye to eye with me. I am wasting my time. If you want to hate me, then do it."   
  
Sucking in a breath, Ferdinand set his teacup down with a glare. “One day I would like to know what it is like to have a conversation with you and have you not talk down to me.” With that comment, Ferdinand collected a blanket and a pillow in frustrating, moving fast towards the door to find another place to rest his head for the night. Hubert simply watched him storm away, jaw tense as he wondered what it would be like if Ferdinand did not villainize him like everyone else.   
  
\--   
  
Linhardt laid upon his cot in his dingy prison cell, dozing in and out of sleep from utter exhaustion. It has been about two days, he estimated, since his capture. There did not seem to be anyone else in his cell block, as far as he could tell, aside from the guards that stood watch. He briefly wondered if the Blue Lions would try and save him, but Linhardt quickly shoo’ed the thought away. It was too risky to bother with saving him. Logically, it would cause Blue Lions more problems, so it was best to let Linhardt stay a prisoner and hope he keeps his mouth shut about Blue Lion secrets n’ all.   
  
Linhardt had no intention of spilling any secrets. He wasn’t sure he knew any to begin with.   
  
Sighing, he decided to try and make himself comfortable when he heard footsteps start to fill the otherwise silent cell block. Linhardt sat up, mildly curious, only to frown when he saw a woman he frequently saw on the battlefield.   
  
“Hello Linhardt,” Edelgard spoke calmly, not terribly unlike how she spoke back in school. Linhardt hated how it made him feel nostalgic.   
  
Silence filled the cell, the only sound Linhardt could hear was the faint sound of water dripping slowly from the ceiling. With a gesture of her hand, the guard unlocks the gate. She steps in, glancing around casually until her eyes land on the tray of food that was given to him earlier, untouched. It was almost a waste, as the food was not typical food given to prisoners, but food one would find from a proper kitchen. Linhardt was almost certain it was a tactic.   
  
“You haven’t eaten. You should, you’ll get weak.” She commented.   
  
"Your concern is touching." Linhardt sighed. "And I suppose has nothing to do with the fact that it would be a great inconvenience to you if I died."   
  
“You’re as dry as I remember you being.” She said. “It’s nostalgic. I am happy to see you Linhardt.”   
  
"I wish I could say the same, but I am currently being held captive against my will. May I go?"   
  
“So soon?” Edelgard said, hands folding in front of her. “I came to make a deal with you.”   
  
"Oh I--would dislike that very much. I don't like one-sided deals Edelgard."   
  
“It’s hardly one sided. If you listen, you may find them favorable.” 

Linhardt sent her a lot, deadpan look. "What are the terms."   
  
“I want you to do your research.” Edelgard said easily. “Work for me and you’ll be welcomed back into the empire with open arms. You won’t be treated like a prisoner.”   
  
"And if I refuse?"   
  
“You’ll remain a prisoner.”   
  
"Then a prisoner I shall remain."   
  
“I believe you should think on this a bit more.” Edelgard said with a small nod. “Your father has been wondering if you were alive. I bet he’d like to see his son alive and well.”   
  
"......." Linhardt kept an even face. He could not afford to show her weakness. "I disavowed my family when I left the empire. I've nothing to do with them anymore. And I have relinquished my title as the heir to house Hevring.”  
  
Edelgard did not break her cool expression, though she did sigh. She was clearly somewhat vexed with his stubbornness. “I’ll let you think on it. I am certain you will come to the proper conclusion.” 

The proper conclusion is to stop her from using him at all costs. His research _cannot_ be used in this war, Linhardt thought, watching her take her leave from his prison cell.   
  
\--   
  
There’s a special prisoner in their jail cells. Super special, super- _secret_ prisoner. 

Caspar knows this is true because he wasn’t told they even had a prisoner. He had overheard some of the guards muttering about how this person was brought in over a week ago, and naturally, he found himself very curious. He runs the military portion of the Empire—And as head of the military, shouldn’t Caspar be _aware_ of a super special, super-secret, super important prisoner? 

Lady Edelgard didn’t seem to think so. When he brought up, she nearly winced before very carefully telling him it was not a part of his duties to be concerned with the prisoner.   
  
Caspar did not argue, but he also did not agree. It was totally a part of his duties! What if this super special, super-secret, super important and cool prisoner tried to escape? If Caspar knew who this person was, he could make sure his men knew to keep an eye out!   
  
Which is why Caspar was going to cells to sneak a peek. It’s for the sake of the empire and not his curiosity.   
  
Caspar walked through easily, the guards that were on duty allowing him through, knowing he was their superior. Managing to keep his excitement silent, Caspar found the cell he was looking for, looking into it quietly. It only took him a moment to understand why Lady Edelgard told him to not bother with the prisoner. It had been five years, and yet Caspar could recognize him so easily, even with a change of hair, or with the minor loss in weight. He gripped the bar of the cell, breathing in hard as he tried to hold back tears of utter joy at seeing his best friend again. He must have made some noise, because Linhardt looked up from his book, pushing his hair—his hair that was so much _longer_ now—away from his face.   
  
"My position has not changed; you can quote that to Edel...." Linhardt’s words fell short when his eyes abandoned his book in favor of staring at Caspar. The two simply stared at each other, too in shock, the pair just taking each other in. ".... Caspar..."   
  
"...Lin...” Caspar muttered, his grip on the bar tight.   
  
Linhardt finally looked away, swallowing. "....What are you doing here."   
  
"....I..." Caspar stared, his brain moving slower than usual. “I heard we had a... a high security prisoner."   
  
"....I see....Yes, I--I suppose that would be me. I guess they didn't tell you."   
  
"...No. Lady Edelgard told me it wasn’t a part of my line of duties."   
  
Linhardt gave a small scoff. "So that's the excuse she gave..."   
  
"....." Caspar would swallow hard, looking at him He doesn’t look as tall as he used to, Caspar noticed. He still looked tired, though, Caspar suspected it may be a much different kind of tired.   
  
".... You look well.” Linhardt said softly, walking closer to Caspar slowly. 

  
"....Oh." Caspar shift ed, glancing at his feet before looking up. ".....Lin why are you a prisoner?"   
  
" ....Isn't it obvious?" Lin said, brows furrowed at him. "I'm far too dangerous to have as an enemy, and Edelgard wants my research for her war effort."   
  
" ..... Okay so why aren't you helping her then?" Caspar asked, brows together in confusion.   
  
"Do you even need to ask? I don't agree with her war effort. Subjugating so many people, for no good reason....And all the blood she's spilling--it's senseless, and violent, and last I checked it isn't as though she attempted any sort of treaty with Claude or Dimitri at any point." 

"What does that matter? Lin, you're being held prisoner!" Caspar exclaimed, eyes wide. "You're our friend! If you help you could probably help end all this war! End the bloodshed!"   
  
"End it for who?" Lin shook his head at him, as if Caspar was the one speaking nonsense. “The people who are suffering as she stomps through their lands, and kills anyone who doesn't like the idea of bowing to her? Caspar....She's a _dictator_."   
  
"You're exaggerating." Caspar scoffed. "Just help her and then--we can...we can hang out again...! Lin—It’s been so long since I've seen you..."   
  
Linhardt stared at him as if Caspar had grown several heads. He frowned hard at him, grabbing the bars of his cell as well as he spoke slowly and clearly. "....Caspar. There are more important issues at hand than _hanging out_ _._ People are _dying_."   
  
"I--I know that! I'm just saying! You could stop it if you join us though!" Caspar sputtered.   
  
Lin shook his head firmly, looking down with his hair falling over his shoulders. Caspar wanted to touch it. "I can't, Caspar.....I won't give up my values for her war. She---she's wrong. This is _wrong._ And I won't stomp all over people for her.... I won't let my research be used for such a horrific thing. I'll stay in here and rot before I do that."   
  
"That's--What's going to happen! You're going to be stuck in here!" Caspar practically shouted in urgency. He doesn't get it—doesn't he want to be free?!   
  
"So be it then." Linhardt said, letting go of the bars as he crossed his arms, moving away from Caspar before he could even attempt to touch him. "Tell my parents I love them. Actually--you know what. Tell my parents I'm dead. Maybe they can move on and stop thinking about their turncoat son." 

"I'm not telling them your dead!" Caspar snapped, wanting to rip the bars off and grab Lin—try and talk _sense_ into him. "You know what--you're just being stubborn!"   
  
Five years and Lin is _still_ so stubborn! How could he talk like this? Like seeing Caspar for the first time in five years doesn’t mean anything. Like being stuck in a prison cell willingly is the right thing to do when he could be in _bed_ with Caspar, warm and happy--   
  
With a shout of annoyance, Caspar left Linhardt, who had since turned his attention back to his book.   
  
\--   
  
It isn’t long before Caspar is summoned by Lady Edelgard.   
  
He isn’t so much of a fool to think he would have got off scot free, not after all the shouting he had done when leaving the cell block, but he figured there was still a chance she did not know. He stood before her in the meeting room, hands behind his back as he spoke upon his arrival.   
  
"You wanted to see me, Lady Edelgard?" 

"Caspar.” Edelgard said slowly, rubbing her temples.. "Why did you go to see Linhardt?”   
  
"AH--" Caspar stiffened where he stood. So direct..! It’s okay! He can come back from this!   
  
“.... _Whaaaaaat_!! Linhardt is _here_ _?_! No _way_..! Aha...." 

"....Caspar. The guards reported to me that they let you in."   
  
“..... okay yeah, I saw him.”   
  
"......Caspar..." Edelgard said slowly , rubbing the side of her face before standing from her seat at the table. "I am going to say something....and please do not take it the wrong way."   
  
Caspar nodded slowly, swallowing down his anxiety.   
  
" ....I think it would be best if you do not see Linhardt while he is a prisoner here."   
  
Caspar let out a breath of air, considering her words. “...Can I ask why?”   
  
"...." Edelgard sighed, walking towards him, the sound of her heels echoing in the room. "I am attempting to get him to come over to our side and join us. I think....I--do not want anything to complicate my attempts."   
  
"Complicate...Oh! I'm not trying to complicate anything!" He assured her, waving his hands in front of him. "I even tried to tell him to join! Lin is--He's _really_ stubborn. And he doesn't like people getting hurt. That's what makes this hard for him..."   
  
"I know." Edelgard said, nodding as she appeared sympathetic. “I understand that. And I'm going to work on it. So just....Let me do that, for a while, alright? I know I can get him to come to our side."   
  
"....Okay. Yeah." Caspar mutter ed. "I'm sorry ....Do you really think you can get him on our side...?"   
  
"I do. And I am determined to. We need him on our side. You agree, I'm sure."   
  
"Of course..!" Of _course,_ he agreed. He misses Lin so much. Lin belongs by his side, not in a jail cell and not on the other side of the war. Caspar will do anything to have Lin back in his life... Caspar fully expects Lin to be stubborn for another week or so before carving. And he should! He will. He must have missed Caspar as much as he missed him. There’s no way Linhardt is serious about this protest he’s doing. Maybe after seeing each other...Linhardt will come to his senses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand is made of feelings
> 
> Edit: So after I uploaded it I read over it to check any errors and for some reason it got a little corrupted and added a bunch of random spaces between words and such. I fixed as many as I could catch, but in there are still some there, I apologize.


End file.
